


Don't let me be alone

by Nonexistent_Dragon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Hurt, M/M, Modern AU, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistent_Dragon/pseuds/Nonexistent_Dragon
Summary: Thomas is scared but James is terrified





	

TrueFrancophile: James?

TrueFrancophile: James please where are you?

NetflixandNyQuil: im here, what's the matter?

TrueFrancophile: I'm really scared

NetflixandNyQuil: Thomas are you okay? What happened?

TrueFrancophile: I don't know, I don't know

TrueFrancophile: I'm really scared, I don't know anyone here, i don't know where here is James, please help me

NetflixandNyQuil: Thomas calm down it will be okay, what's it like around you?

TrueFrancophile: I don't know I'm in a bed, I think I'm in a hospital

TrueFrancophile: James Im freaking out please I need you

NetflixandNyQuil: it's okay, your most likely at Kings hospital, I'm on my way. Just breathe okay?

TrueFrancophile: don't stop texting me please James please I don't want to be alone

NetflixandNyQuil: I won't, I promise Tommy.

NetflixandNyQuil: try to relax, do you remember what happened?

TrueFrancophile: I was walking back to the dorms and blacked out? I don't know, oh god I'm so scared

NetflixandNyQuil: you'll be fine, your in a hospital, safe, and I'm almost there, okay?

TrueFrancophile: their trying to take my phone

NetflixandNyQuil: I'll be there in a minute

NetflixandNyQuil: Thomas

TrueFrancophile: where are you

NetflixandNyQuil: I love you so much

NetflixandNyQuil: don't ever forget

TrueFrancophile: I love you too just please

TrueFrancophile: don't let me be alone

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa like what why did I make this?? Heck man it's in ties with my ham n Kik series on why Thomas feels for Hams when hes in the hospital


End file.
